Queen Elsa
Queen Elsa is the deuteragonist of the Disney film ''Frozen''. She is the current queen of Arendelle and the older sister of Princess Anna. Born with mysterious power that allow her to create and control ice, Elsa once left her kingdom completely frozen over by mistake, until she learned to control her power through love. As of ''Frozen 2'', she is no longer Queen of Arendelle (having passed that title to Anna), and is currently the Fifth Elemental Spirit of the Enchanted Forest. Appearance Elsa is a tall, thin, and extremely beautiful young Caucasian woman in her early twenties. She has a round face with a small nose and mouth, pale skin, platinum blonde hair, and large blue eyes. At her coronation ball, she wears a modest royal dress that is mostly teal, with a black top, detailed with patterns that resemble Norwegian rosemaling. She also wears a deep magenta cape, a crown to represent her status, and blue gloves that she uses to control her powers. Her hair is styled in a low bun, tied with a blue ribbon During the movie, she casts aside her cape, crown and gloves, and creates a new dress for herself with her ice magic. This dress is more revealing than the first, with a low neckline and a leg slit on the right side. The dress is an icy blue, with snowflake-like patterns detailing it and a frosty cape at the back. Her hair is now styled in a fishtale braid over her left shoulder. In ''Frozen Fever'', Elsa wears a springtime variation of her iconic ice dress. This dress has more of a teal tint, with short sleeves, and pink flower details, her hair also has pink flowers in it. In ''Olaf’s Frozen Adventure'', her dress has changed to a midnight blue, with a heavier, fur-coated cape. She wears a blue snowflake pin in her hair. In the sequel, Elsa maintains her hairstyle in her Snow Queen state and wears a magenta-colored gown. She also wears a scarf which was worn by her mother Queen Iduna. During their travel to the Enchanted Forest, she wears a light blue jacket with a pale blue dress adorned with a sky blue belt as the long sleeves are showing her shoulders, matching pale blue tights and boots and is set off by a flowing cape split in two in the back She wears ice blue boots with shimmering snowflake patterns from top to toe. Her dress, which has an illusion neckline is pale blue, the skirt of her dress stops at the shin. When she travels alone to the sea and taming the Nokk, Elsa removes her jacket, boots and the clip from her French braid to make it loose as she tied her hair into a loose ponytail. When she takes the mantle of her mother's dress and as the fifth element, Elsa's hair is now loose and wears a combination between her second outfit and her dress from her Snow Queen state, she wears a white off-the-shoulder dress with a right knee-high slit, through which you can see her light greyish blue tights, and white long sleeves which have the symbol of the four elements at the shoulder. Along her chest down to her waist are diamond shaped ice crystals resembling the elements of fire, water, wind and earth. Her translucent cape fades to blue at the bottom and is split in two, like fairy wings, draping over her as if to showcase her status as the fifth spirit. The glittery sequins on her sleeves and tights signify that she is the Snow Queen, and the protector of the forest, she wears white open toe flats. Personality Elsa’s personality contrasts her sister in many ways. On the outside, she is regal, poised and calm, as a queen should be, and is also very pragmatic. Elsa however is not without flaws, she is known to be a pessimist, and tends to panic easily; despite being raised as a member of the royal family and the heir she has low confidence and has trouble facing her problems alone. In relation to that of her powers, Elsa has a paranoia of being discovered for her secret, and more importantly, hurting people. After she accidentally hurt Anna with her powers when they were children, Elsa’s well-meaning parents trained her to suppress her emotions and stay away from other people. This caused Elsa to become isolated and timid, as well as fearful of herself and her abilities. The suppression of emotions proves to be a large mental strain on her. After the incident at her coronation where her power is revealed, Elsa fearfully runs for the mountains. There, she decides to ”let it go,” and live alone, where she can let her powers be free without the risk of hurting anyone. While she still cares about Anna, she refuses to return home and believes this is best for everyone. When Anna informs her that she froze the kingdom, Elsa panics again. She believes herself to be cursed, and a danger to everyone around her, and constantly tells herself to “conceal, don’t feel.” Elsa once again tries to run from her problems when she escapes capture in Arendelle and tries to run through her own blizzard. When Hans lies to her and tells her that her power killed Anna, she collapses in grief, completely giving up. She then cries over the frozen body of Anna, who sacrificed herself to save her. Luckily, Anna’s selfless act saves her own life, and this causes Elsa to realize that love is the answer to her problem. At the end of the movie, Elsa is more open, calm, and confident. She has accepted that her power is part of who she is, rather than a curse, and uses it to enhance life in her kingdom. Despite this, it is clear that Elsa’s years of isolation still affect her. In Frozen Fever and Olaf’s Frozen Adventure, she expresses guilt that Anna was unable to have a normal life, birthdays, and traditions because of her. As of Frozen II, she becomes much more playful and determined to find her true calling and the voice calling out to her. Powers and Abilities Elsa has a mysterious and innate ability to create and control ice and snow. This power can manifest from any part of her body, but she usually uses her hands to channel it. At first, she believes that covering her skin with fabric will hinder her powers, but this is most likely a placebo effect, as she is able to freeze an entire fjord with her feet despite wearing thick socks and shoes. Her powers seem to be tied to her emotions. The shape and intensity of her ice often depends on how she is feeling feeling—jagged spikes when she is afraid or angry, and beautiful, controlled structures when she feels happy and free. When she loses control of her emotions, her power is all she out of control, sometimes to a dangerous effect. She can create snowstorms or blizzards on a whim, freeze people in place, and if she strikes someone in the head or heart, it can be fatal. The head can be healed by magically altering the victim’s memories, but a person struck in the heart will freeze forever unless they are first saved by an act of true love. Elsa’s powers do not seem to have a limit. She can create large, intricate structures such as her castle without much effort. She also can make fabric out of her ice powers, as she created a dress for herself and altered her own and Anna’s dresses in Frozen Fever. Elsa also has the ability to create sentient life out of snow. Olaf and Marshmallow are her two creations that appear in the film. Additionally, in Frozen Fever, tiny snowmen called Snowgies spawn every time she sneezes. Once again, this process is so effortless that she doesn’t even notice the Snowgies appearing until there are hundreds of them. In addition to her ice powers, Elsa has the typical cartoon trait of being unusually stronger and more durable than a real-life person. As of Frozen II, Elsa can make ice sculptures of events from moments in the past by freezing water particles (as water holds memory). Her powers have strengthened upon becoming the Fifth Elemental Spirit of the Enchanted Forest and embracing her identity as the Snow Queen. Role in the Crossover In the RotBTD universe, Elsa often appears in the Frozen Tangled Guardians, Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons and Rise of the Frozen Guardians fandom. Much like Anna, Elsa's role in the fandom differs between story to story, both considered honorary members of the Big Four (or the Super Six). In Frozen Tangled Guardians, she is the oldest of Jack and Rapunzel's daughters. Fans also see one of her snowflakes as her personal crest. While Elsa had passed her title as queen to her sister after she was transformed into a elemental spirit of ice, many still reference and view her as Queen Elsa. Since one of the inspirations for her character were drawn from the Snow Queen. Relationships To see Elsa's relationships with the Big Four and other characters, Click here. To see Elsa's pairings, click here. Concept Art (Concept Art sketched and submitted for original film(s) is credited to John Lasseter, Charles Solomon, Chris Buck and Jennifer Lee) ElsaConceptArt.jpg ElsaConceptArt2.jpg ElsaConceptArt3.jpg ElsaSnowQueen3.jpg 19gf11zwspxuojpg.jpg 19gf121vmvfjujpg.jpg tumblr_myahfv3uyd1smnk4fo1_500.jpg tumblr_myahfv3uyd1smnk4fo2_500.jpg tumblr_myahfv3uyd1smnk4fo3_500.jpg tumblr_mynet9iVNo1smnk4fo2_r1_500.jpg tumblr_mynet9iVNo1smnk4fo1_500.jpg Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Frozen Category:Frozen Characters Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:Orphans Category:Spirits